1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods of mounting tires on vehicles, and more particularly, to an improved lug bolt configuration and an adapter for use with a standard lug bolt configuration which enable tire and wheel changes with reduced effort and attendant problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of mounting vehicle wheels includes the long-used plurality of lug bolts, such as four or five, which extend from a wheel face plate of a type which has been used for a very long time with little or no change in the basic design. The most frustrating and difficult task in changing tires is the alignment of the lug bolts with the corresponding holes in the replacement wheel. It is necessary to lift the wheel and tire, which can have considerable weight, and simultaneously align the holes in the wheel with the lug bolts. The present invention eliminates the frustration and meets the need for easier alignment of wheel holes and lug bolts by having a support member from which the wheel may be hung. This can be accomplished by the manufacturer of the vehicle or can be retrofitted to an older vehicle by the owner.
A variety of devices have been developed to help lift a wheel into alignment with a wheel hub. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,415 to Garcia; 4,949,448 to Hebnes; 5,022,133 to Weitekamp; and 5,479,692 to Barkus. The patents to Hebnes and Weitekamp disclose the use of a tool which fits over a lug bolt and is used to guide a wheel into place. Both of these devices utilize a tool which must be small enough in diameter to fit through a standard hole. This results in a relatively thin wall section in at least a portion of the tool. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, one of the holes in the wheel is enlarged to receive a larger diameter, stronger tool. In Hebnes, the tool is threadingly engaged with a lug bolt, and a portion of the tool must be pivoted to a position in which the tire must be moved onto the tool. In the present invention, the tire and wheel are positioned adjacent to the wheel hub, and the tool is positioned through the wheel to engage one of the lug bolts. Thus, the apparatus of the present invention is much simpler to use and does not require as much manual manipulation of the wheel as does Hebnes.
The Weitekamp tool has a portion of a thread therein which is used to engage the lug bolt. The present invention utilizes an unthreaded device which is easily slipped over the lug bolt, and a beveled end on the tool may be provided to facilitate use of the tool when it is angularly disposed to the lug bolt.